A Dangerous Love
by Simplelover15
Summary: During sixth year, Alexis Williams realizes that this could her trickiest year. Not only does she have to deal with an abusive father and her orders from Lord Voldemort while trying to free her mother, she also has to put up with Malfoy's raging hormones.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Alexis Williams

Alias: Lexy or Alex

Blood: Pure

House: Slytherin

Description: Long, silky black hair that stops at her mid-section. With a ghostly white appearance and clear eyes, accompanied by reddish/black lipstick she has a cold demeanor and a cruel outlook on life. Not speaking much to the general public, rumors fly off the handle if she even looks at someone. The only people who are unafraid to approach her are the infamous _Weasley Twins_, Fred & George. Most people find it odd that they became friends, especially since their brother is best friends with Harry Potter and her father is a well-known Deatheater, almost as well known as Draco Malfoy's father. Most of the student body thinks that Alexis herself is a Deatheater. Little did they know that she was getting her mark this year, for she was a sixth year, along with the Draco Malfoy. A bright witch who mastered the art of wand-less spells in her first year, she has amazing scores but never answer during class. Even when called on, she looks back at the professor with a blank stare and after a while the professor calls on another person. Some students say that she makes them change their minds with her own. More will be revealed to the audience later on in the story.

The story begins in the train area, where Alexis just ran into the Platform 9 and 3/4. The feeling of tiny pricks running up and down her arms was there just like always. She was in a particularly foul mood for she just had another "talk" with her father. She made a mental note to go see the nurse as soon as she got to Hogwarts. He was unusually rough this time, leaving her many cuts and bruises. Looking around, she picked up her stuff and walk straight to the train. This year her father unfortunately got a letter from Dumbledore, asking if she could be a perfect this year, telling her father to persuade her to join. Her father "persuaded" her for over an hour. Alexis was now heading for the perfect cable in the car, where the others were going to join soon.

When she got there, she was, as she thought, the first one there. While sitting down, she hear the whistle blow, and thought of who the other perfects were, but to be honest, she had no idea. However it didn't concern her who it was, it wasn't like she was going to talk to them anyway. Staring in space for a while, since she hadn't in a while, she thought of nothing. _Absolutely nothing._ Then loud, abruptly voices sounded as the door flew open. Snapping out of her daydream, she looked up to see who the trespassers were, slightly annoy.

"Honestly Ron, Harry needs to..." The voice, belonging to one Hermione Granger, trailed off as she spotted Alexis. She froze, looking surprised and slightly afraid.

"He should _what?_" Ron's voice demanded, challenging Hermione. "What are you looking at?-" His voice faded, looking at Alexis.

"Hermione, I agree with Ron." The famous Harry Potter stated, trying to see what they were looking at, which was Alexis. "Guys..."

Ron backed out the room slowly with Hermione following in suit. Soon they were in the hallway, continuing to stare at her. Alexis stared back, not blinking. Harry looked very confused, still not haven't seen Alexis sitting in the cable. "Hello...Guys?" Harry questioned waving his hands in front of their faces. He then looked into the cart. "Oh," He said in understanding. "Sorry to bother you but I...we-" He started but didn't finish, because he was cut off by a deep voice that sneered...

"Don't talk to her _Pothead!_" This voice she could place a mile away. **Draco Malfoy.** Hermione and Ron broke their dazed expressions, looked at Draco and glared.

"What gives you the right to give me orders, _Malfoy_?! I may speak to whom I wish!" Harry stated, defiantly sticking out his chest. Harry then stomped into the cart and sat across from Alexis. She didn't say anything, just watched. He looked directly at her, and smiled, "Hello, Alexis. So how was your summer?" Harry asked brightly. She just stared blankly back at him. "Hmmm... yes well. How's your family?" He got the same response.

"Hah, Potter. Can't you even get a girl to talk to you?" Draco snickered, clearly amused.

"**Shut it, Malfoy!!** Why are you here anyway?" Harry fumed.

"Simple, this is the _Prefect's_ cable cart and I am a perfect. Plus, I need to speak to Alex about something rather important." Draco said, directing the last part to Alexis by nodding in her direction. She just stared at Draco who was looking smugly at Harry.

"Not like she would talk to you anyway." Harry pointed out, kind of talking to no one. Draco looked thoughtful, before turning to Alexis.

"Lexy," he started in a quiet voice which got firmer as he went on. "Would you mind if I sat down and talk to you?" He sounded a little sincere when he said it was important. Thinking, more like knowing, that he wanted to talk about the _"_ceremony_"_ with her, she nodded her head in acceptance.

Draco smirked, looking directly at Harry. "Well, it seems she want _my_ company. Go and leave us alone, won't you?" Harry sat still, fuming in anger. He looked at Alexis, then at Draco, then back to Alexis.

"How can you stand talking to him?! **He is a ferret!!** He doesn't even know your name!! _It's Alexis_, isn't it?" Harry questioned her. She gave him another blank stare, and then looked back at Draco. Draco nodded at her and stepped out of the way, taking a seat next to her.

"You have one more chance to go," Draco warned, which should have tipped Harry off, but Harry was to busy being angry with Alexis and Draco. "Too late..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Too late

"Too late..." she heard Draco sneer, mockingly laughing at Harry. Her eyes turned a clear, white glowing color. Lifting her hand slowly, she flings her hand from left to right. Suddenly, Harry was in the hallway, unharmed of course.  
"You didn't even hurt him! Come one!" Draco said sounding very disappointed. Draco waltzed over to the door, looking very smug. "Well, thanks for the visit." With that Draco slammed the door into Harry's face, which had a very annoyed expression. Alex rested her hand back down to her side.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Draco said, very confused.

"You.Want.To.Talk. Right?" She said finishing without letting him answer. "Then, talk."

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure..." he paused while sitting across from Alexis. "That you were okay with...ummm... well you know." It was thrilling to see Draco Malfoy uncomfortable. She didn't see this everyday. Alexis got up and sat down next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alexis asked, rather bluntly. He jerked up and looked at her, shocked.

"N-N-No." Draco said stammering. "I just thought...well you know that _you_ wanted to talk about it?"

"I can tell you don't want it. So why?" She asked, no tone in her voice, but was actually really interested. She had her own reasons for why she was going to get the mark.

"My mother." He answered simply, his head low.

"Mine as well." She said just as simply. Draco snapped his head up at this. He looked so surprised. "Did you really think your problem was one in a million?" He looked kind of insulted. "Honestly, if the Dark Lord wants to use you and your powers, he will get it. No question about it."

"So that is why you're doing this?"

Alexis nodded.

"Then why don't we worked together and find a way out?" Draco suggested a little over eager.

"I already have away out of it." She said without any emotion like before.

"How?!" Draco asked bewildered but there was something else there.

"I can't tell _you_." She said simply.

"What?! _**Why?!**_" He said disappointed, but it looked like he was on the verge of discovery.

"What if you tell?" Alexis inquired eyeing him with new suspicion.  
"I won't. Please, Alex. For my mom." Draco pleaded, which she thought was beneath him but apparently not. She shook her head. "Please." He said this time firmer. She looked into his eyes, but quickly turned away, feeling sympathy towards him. She thought of all the times Narcissa helped her out when she asked for it and when she didn't. She couldn't imagine her dead.

"Fine." She said caving in. Draco smiled, looking overly relived.

"So?" He asked curiously.

"I **won't** tell you. You're not trustworthy." She said. Draco opened his mouth looking rather confused. "Trust only yourself in this world."

"B-But-" He started but Alexis cut him off.

"No. _I'll_ save your mom along with mine. I just wanted you to know that I would." She explained.

"But why?" He asked.

"If you don't want my-"

"No, no. It's just that you just said you don't trust anyone, so why help me out?"

"Because we're the same. And your mother deserves my help." She whispered barley audible. Draco thought he might have misheard her, but deep inside he knew what she said. At that moment, they both looked into each other's eyes. Alexis was lost in a sea, while Draco stared into space because of her clear, white eyes. Alexis remained unmoved, while Draco was leaning in for a kiss. Anticipation hummed through her body. She was terrified to be honest. Just when their lips barely made contact, she spoke. "Don't." She said breathing a little heavier.

"Why?" Draco asked without moving his face from hers.

"Because..." She said thinking still whispering. They heard a distinct noise signaling we were here. "We have to go." Looking into her eyes again, Draco moved back and stood. He walked to the door, glanced back at her, then walked out. Alexis' breathing was still a little irregular. How dare he just tried to kiss, and for what? _Helping him?_ She would have to watch out for him again this year. Alexis stood and walked out to the crowded hallway that held over a hundred students. Walking into the crowd, she was still thinking of what happened to her in there. In deep thought, she was caught off guard as she was pulled into a cart she was passing. She heard the door slam shut and looked up to see... The Boy Who Lived and his friends. The Golden Boy was the one who seemed to pull her into the cart because he was still gripping her arm. He let her go and nodded to his friends. "What the **bloody hell** do you think you're doing?!" Alexis shouted completely outraged. Harry looked at his friends and they nodded at him, then he looked back at you.

"We want to know what Malfoy wanted." Harry said in a firm voice.

"_Ok. Sure_." Alexis scoffed. "As if I would tell you."

"That wasn't a question." Ron said standing to Harry's right.

"Exactly." Hermione added standing on Harry's left. "It was a demand."

"**Who do you think you are!?**" Alexis said once again full of rage.

"Ronald Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

"I'm leaving. I have to go to the nurse." Alex said standing up from the chair Harry pushed her in. Making her way to the door, Harry asked in an all-knowing voice full of pity and sympathy...

"Did he hurt you?"

Not knowing who he was talking about, Alexis asked shakened,"W-who?"

"Draco." Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. A rush of emotion hit at once. She couldn't believe how close to the truth she was, yet s\he was so far off.

"No." she said firmly.

Before he could ask another question, she made a grab for the door. "Wait," Harry said panicked. He grabbed her forearms firmly. Turning her face towards him to say something, she winced instead. The Golden Trio looked shocked, as she never showed any emotion.

"Did he really hurt you?" Ron asked, more to himself.

"No wonder he looked upset when he walked past here." Hermione concluded. Harry pulled up her sleeve and saw a **huge** bruise on her arm the size of a baseball.

"Bloody hell." Ronald said. They all looked at her at the same time. She yanked her arm away feeling violated. She opened the door and ran out.

Review, please. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Angry thoughts flew threw Alexis's head as she pushing past all the first years rudely. She ran to the changing rooms, knowing that this is what she should have done in the first place. Pulling the screen open, Alexis went in slamming it behind her. Pulling her wand out, she push the sleeve of her robe out the way.

"Haelo," she said pointing at herself. Her skin glowed bright then went back to her normal skin tone, if you call that normal. Happy with her work, Alexis walked out feeling satisfied . It seemed the hallways had cleared which only could mean she was late. She passed by the rest of the changing rooms, but stopped because she heard something.

"Hmmm..."

There seemed to be a voice coming from the room infront of Alexis. Walking closer to the door, the voices got louder. It seemed to be a man and a woman. Curiously, she open the door silently. Then she saw something she wished she never saw. Now she knew why she hated being nosy. There in the changing room was none other the Draco Malfoy and some tramp half-dressed who were ready to get it on. They both stopped kissing and looked at Alexis, shocked. Feeling the same way, Alexis couldn't think of anything so she said..."You-Yo-You're goin-going to be l-l-late." she said in a rushed voice strutting which she rarely did, slamming the door shut. Breathing heavily, she ran out of the changing area.

"Shit." She heard Malfoy swear. "ALEXIS!!" She knew that he wanted to stop her and say something, but she ran out. Hearing footsteps behind her, she bolted, and thanks to years of playing Quiddicth, she was off the train in no time with the other students. Breathing heavily, she knew she was safe, but hurriedly picked a carriage in case. Pulling the door open to the closest carriage, she jumped in and closed the door quickly for it was starting to rain. Sitting down her breath returning to normal, she looked around and noticed that she was all by herself.

"Great pick," Alexis congratulated herself aloud. Feeling very pleased, Alexis sat down and thought about what happened. That boy. One minute he wants to kiss me, the next he is reminding me he is just looking for a easy shag. Year after year. Welcome back to Hogwarts Alexis. she thought sarcastically in her head. After a moment of silence, she closed her eyes, basking in the moment. She was very tired because her father woke her up early to "remind" her not to embarrass him. Resting her head on the window pane, she slowly fell into a much needed, much deserved sleep. Minutes passed, but it felt like hours to her. Alexis would have continued sleeping if only a certain perfect hadn't been checking all the carts. To her luck, Alex got the famous, or infamous depending on how you look at it, Harry Potter.

"Williams!!" He bellowed at her, still seeming a little miffed about early."Wake up!"

"Ummm... just go away." Alexis mumbled still sleeping.

"Too bad Williams. We're coming in. Come on guys."

We're?

In a few seconds, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the carriage as well. Closing her eyes, Alexis groaned.

"Now Alexis. Is that how you greet your friends?" Looking up, Alexis saw the only people who would ever call her their friends.

"George. Fred." Alex greeted them.

"Awwww... Why are you so tired Lexy?" Fred asked in a baby voice concerned.

"I'm not that tired. Really." She insisted as they climbed in. She made room so that Fred was on her left and George was on her right.

"Nonsense. You look paler than usually and have bags under your eyes." George observed, seeing through Alexis's lies.

"How can you even tell if she paler than usually? Her skin is already so pale." Ron asked baffled.

"Oh shut up Ron." Fred and George said together. George made Alex lay her head on his lap while Fred was patting her head. Slowly but surely, she falls asleep once again in the comfort of her two friends.

"Ask her." Alexis woke to the sounds of an argument. She wasn't exactly sure who was fighting though.

"Not now. She'll still sleeping." Now she recognized that voice. It was non-other than Fred Weasley.

"Not anymore." Alexis yawned, lifting her her out of George's lap. She looked across to see Harry's face looking rather perturbed. "Asking me what?" Alexis directed this

question to George.

"OH nothing. Just wondering if you would come with us to dinner?" Fred said slyly, interrupting knowing his twin couldn't withstand it when Alex asked for the truth. He almost always broke, and now -whatever they were hiding- it seemed like something they didn't want her to know.

"Actually," Alexis began, looking from face to face, "I was thinking of skipping the dinner, and going straight to bed?"

"NOOOOO!!", the twins whined together,"you have to come." They put on a pouting face.

"No." She said firmly. The carriage came to a halt suddenly, which signal that they were there. Alexis climbed out first pulling the door open to leave.

"Well, if you're not coming peacefully," Fred started, climbing out behind her hiding something behind his back.

"Then we'll have to convince you." George finished, also hiding something behind his back.

"Trust me boys, there is nothing you could say or do to change my mind." The next thing Alexis saw were hands coming towards her.


End file.
